Zeroless
by YumiKiryu
Summary: Kaname has a secert crush. But does that crush love him back or will his heart be stomped into the dirt?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, I'm getting tired of the sad, story so I'm writing this quick one shot. I was influenced for this story when I started watching Loveless and I couldn't get over how cute they looked with there super cute ears! So I decided to make one for Zero and Kaname! Warning tons of Fluff! Lemons! Don't like Yaoi don't read it! I don't own Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname and Zero would do so down and dirty things hahaha) or the idea of Loveless. I just used the idea of the ears and tail symbolizing virginity. A.U this starts after the war with Rido except Kaname and Yuki leave and the Moon Dorm isn't distorted. The idea of Zero's vines coming out of his body is from Blackened Wing, one of the best (in my opinion) FanFic Zero and Kaname Yaoi writers ever! Also the idea of the reddish vines comes from Sagakure another one of the best Kaname and Zero Yaoi drawer and writers.

Chapter 1: Zeroless

Twilight at the Moon Dorm. The night class form at the gate, as a hyper brown hair and eared guardian runs through the swarm of fangirls, their tails wagging happily. Some of the girls had dog ears and tails, some cat. Yuki had cute brown dog ears and a super adorable dog tail.

"Okay, everybody get back!" She yelled as the girls got louder and more rowdy. She pushed a few of the girls back. Where's Zero when I need him? Like an answer to her prayers, Zero came strolling to the gate. His sliver cat ears and tail looking like velvet. She stood in front of the screaming girls as the gate opened.

Kaname's POV

We exited the safety of the Moon Dorm to the crowd of wild day class girls. I itched my left dog ear, for some reason that thing has been itching like crazy. The gates slowly creped open, as it did the girls got much louder. I let out a soft sigh, then instantly propped a fake smile onto my face. The group started walking as I did. I looked around to see both the guardians holding back the crazed girls. I looked to my right to see my secret crush. Only one person knew about my crush. Cross was the only one I could really trust with my deadly secret. If anyone knew that I loved the slivered hair boy, he would be targeted like crazy. I knew my plan I would steal those ears, I would claim that beautiful body. Nibble on those gorgeous sliver ears; stick the long silver tail into his waiting entrance, probing him.

Narrator POV

Kaname noticed he was getting harder at the idea of the beautiful ex-human screaming and squirming under him. He was thankful that the suit's jacket hid his problem. The vampire prince looked away when he saw the hunter glare at him for staring at him. He would have to work hard to get him to agree to what he had in mind. Or he could just use his powers over him. Maybe the boy felt the same way he did? The pureblood sighed for about the about the thousand time today.

Zero slowly made his way to his dorm in Headmasters, happy that today was Saturday. He rushed into his room, speeding past Headmaster and Yuki. For some reason he didn't feel like talking to them. He plopped down onto his bed, the hunter scribbled down the answers to his homework. Then there was a light knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Zero muttered, completely focused on his homework.

"Zero." Yuki's sweet voice filled the room.

"Yeah?" He repeated.

"Um…Can I have the…"

"Notes?" Zero cut her off.

"Yeah."

"Come in." The door creaked open, to reveal a blushing brown haired girl. She shuffled to the edge of the bed. The boy of the two patted the spot next to him. A wide smile spread across her face.

"You're the best!" She lilted, wrapping her small arms around Zero's neck.

"Yeah, yeah." He lightly tugged off her arms.

"Oh, also Headmaster has something for you."

"What is it?" Zero asked looking down at his paper once again.

"I don't know he didn't tell me. You'll have to go get it."

"Whatever. It's probably something stupid." Yuki shook her head viscously.

"He said it was important."

"Okay, so then I'll ask after dinner." He muttered, jotting down the final answer. Zero handed Yuki the notes. "I want them back when you're done." The hunter warned

"Okay!" Yuki sat up from Zero's bed and jogged out of the room. "Thanks again." She waved back at Zero.

Kaname lazily wrote down what the teacher was saying. He really didn't care for what his sensei was saying. His mind kept wandering to the lovely boy he knew he could never have. His cute little glares. The pureblood prince laughed to himself. How does that scare them, I find it so adorable. He remembered how his cute little ears would twitch when he glared. The bell rang noting that school was over. Kaname stood up and took his leave.

Zero finished chopping the carrots, when Headmaster came towards him. He was waving a golden colored envelop.

"What's that?"

"I don't know but it's for you." He did know, but well what fun would it be if the hunter knew what it was? He handed it to the boy, and patted his head. Then scratched his sliver ears. Zero let out a soft purr before catching himself and swatting the hand away. The ex-human ripped the envelop open. Taking out a cream piece of stationary. There was a small note on it.

Dearest Zero,

Hello, my sweet little kitty cat. I would be very pleased if you would meet me in the garden after you have dinner. Dress casual. No weapon, don't worry I won't harm you. Don't tell anyone else and come alone.

Love,

Kaname

Zero cursed the name several times in side his head. That bastard can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm going to meet him without my gun.

"What does it say?" Yuki and Headmaster asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Zero muttered, balling the note up and tossing it in the trash like the worthless shit it was. He made his way out into the dinning room.

Yuki rushed over to the trash bin that Zero threw the note into. She un-crumpled it, and read it. This is the kind of note she dreamed of getting from Kaname but instead it was directed to Zero. Hurt surged through her body at the saddest question she ever faced. Kaname's gay? Does he want to be gay with Zero? Is Zero gay? Are they in love? No, if they were then Zero wouldn't have tossed the paper like that, right? She stole a glance at Zero. Please, Zero if Kaname gives you his heart take care of it. She begged the boy silently before stuffing the paper into her jacket pocket. No, Kaname better take care of Zero. He had enough sadness in his life. He deservers' some happiness.

Headmaster placed the plates softly down on the table in front of his family. Zero picked up his fork and toyed with the food on his plate. After getting that note Zero noticed his hunger was gone. Maybe the pureblood would finally kill him?

"What's wrong Zero-kun?" Cross asked.

"Nothing, just not really hungry." Zero dropped his fork with a plop. He put the bottom of his chin on his palm.

"Waaaaah, my son doesn't like my cooking!" Cross whined, putting his hands in balls and twisting them by his eyes. Making him looking like a small child having a temper tantrum.

"I don't hate your cooking. I'm just not hun-" He looked over at Headmaster's face. "Fine, I'll eat it!" Zero barked, stabbing a piece of the salty chicken and stuffing it into his mouth. He chewed the chicken loudly. "Happy now?" Headmaster nodded his head, his face beaming with joy.

"Yay, my son likes my cooking!" Yuki turned her smile to Zero, to see he was poking at the chicken once again. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. Zero quickly stuffed the rest of the food into his waiting mouth.

Zero pushed away from the table. He wasn't really looking forward to this secret garden meeting with Kuran.

Kaname walked around the garden. It was beautiful. The garden was just touched by the moonlight. He was so excited, that his tail was going crazy. Kaname's ears popped up when he sensed the hunter. Yes, so he was coming! Maybe just maybe he did feel the same as himself. The ex-human's ears, tail, and hair sparkled in the pale moonlight. He looked like an angel, well a fallen angel with the piercing and the tattoo. A bigger smile replaced his other one.

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero words spitting venom.

"I just want to talk." Kaname slowly made his way over to the sliver eared hunter. Every step the pureblood took was a step back the ex-human made. They kept this strange dance going till Zero's back was against the wall of the Moon Dorm building.

"Well I'm listening." Zero barked, hiding the blush that was trying to sneak across his face from being in this position with the older vampire. The pureblood smirked, a devilish smirk. He moved his face closer to Zero's, so close their noses were touching.

"What do you want?" Zero asked again, pushing against the dog's chest roughly. Kaname planted his heads' on both sides of the young boy's head. His lavender eyes widened when he felt Kaname's' teeth on one of his sliver cat ears. He slowly moved the velvet ear between his teeth. Zero uttered a soft gasp. Kaname freed the cat ear and moved to his human one. Goosebumps formed on Zero's skin at the feeling of the vampire's breath against his ear.

"I think you know what I want." His voice husky with desire. The hunter gave him another rough push this time making the pureblood stumble back wards.

"No, I don't know what you want!" Kaname laughed softly.

"I'll show you." He grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to one of the many rose beds. The roses were a violet purple. The dog eared pureblood gently pushed the hunter down onto the bed of violet roses. Dark red vines wrapped around the hunter's wrist, gingerly. Pulling his hands over his head.

"Hey!" The hunter yelled. Kaname straddled the hunter's legs. He laid a soft kiss on the sexy hunter's lips. Then, he violently ripped the hunter's jacket and vest off his body. The moonlight illuminated his beautiful pale face. His features so pure and innocent.

"You look beautiful." Kaname whispered in his ear, while he unbuttoned the younger vampire's white under shirt. He dragged his hand down Zero's chest.

"Don't touch me!" The young boy warned. Kaname roughly grabbed one of Zero's pink nipples and toyed with it playfully.

"But you're just that temping." Kaname whispered seductively. He dipped his head and captured the lonely nipple in his lips. His tongue lightly flicked the warming little stub.

"Ngh." Zero jerked his wrist trying to break free. "Stop, I'm not gay!"

"Give me one night and I'll change that."

"Never!"

"Oh, come on Zero. Aren't those ears annoying?"

"They may be-"

"Then let me take care of them." He interrupted. The pureblood's hands moved to Zero's black slacks.

"No! Hell, no!" He dug his hands into Zero's underwear. The pureblood smiled when he found his destination.

"You said you didn't want me to do anything but your body tells me different." He gripped the boy's hard flesh and gave it short yet hard pumps.

"Ah!"

"You like that my little kitty cat?" Kaname asked giving the sliver haired boy's little hunter five more rough pumps. He was answered by a soft whimper. "Should I take that as a yes?" The older vampire smirked. A gust of freezing wind whipped around both of them. "Are you cold my little angel?" Zero nodded his head.

"Then if you don't mind, I'll be right back." Kaname got off of Zero leaving the hunter laying on the rose bed. Shirt wide open, pants un-zippered, and the base of his little problem sticking out.

Zero lifted his head from the comfortable roses and yelled. "Hey, where are you going?" He lost his temper when the pureblood didn't come back. "Arrogant son of a bitch! I knew I should never have trusted you! Fuck!" The hunter cursed the elegant pureblood as he strolled away swagger and all. Tears of shame fell down the hunter's face. What if someone finds me like this? What if Yuki finds me like this? Zero pulled harder at the red vines, struggling to get free. After, about five minutes the weak vines gave away, and Zero shot up from the violet rose bed. He picked up his clothes and ran to his dorm room to fix his problem.

"What do you need those for?" Kain asked pushing back a strand of orange hair. Kaname turned back to him.

"Does it concern you?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't question me." Kaname whipped back, exiting the Moon Dorm with a bunch of plush, warm blankets in his hands. This is great, he probably should have asked Takuma if it was going to get cold, but oh well you live you learn right and just think how fun it will be to feel Zero warm up under my touch. A rare true smile spread across the pureblood's face. When he was out of the view of Kain, he ran to where he left Zero. His smile instantly disappeared when he noticed the young boy was gone. The blankets slipped out of his hands, and forbidden tears formed in the pureblood's burgundy eyes. He left. Why? Did I do something wrong? No, did I force myself onto him? Oh, god what if- what if he was just humoring me? Kaname's forbidden tears trailed down his tan cheeks. He really doesn't love me. No, he never did. He scooped up the fallen blankets. I should never had pushed him that far.

I'm only making this a one-shot but if more people like this then I guess I'll have to keep going.


	2. Feelings

Hey! -Everyone whom reads my stupid babbling- Guess what I started watching Sunday! …..No not porn, Not Vocolaod-is that how you spell it?-, even though I should watch that. *points to band in corner* - Yes I have a Band! - Drum roll please! …...Death Note!

I bet everyone one went "Ugh! Like we need to hear more about Death Note!" No but seriously it's pretty good. Watch, I recommend it. Okay on to story.

Warning tons of Fluff! Lemons! Don't like Yaoi don't read it! I don't own Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname and Zero would be together!) or the idea of Loveless. I just used the idea of the ears and tail symbolizing virginity. A.U this starts after the war with Rido except Kaname and Yuki don't leave, and Yuki doesn't know Kaname loves her; just that he's her "brother" and the Moon Dorm isn't distorted. The idea of one part of a saying comes from Sagakure one of the best Kaname and Zero Yaoi drawer and writers.

Spoiler Alert! If you don't want to know don't read but there's a cute Zero in it, so if you want come back to read it later. .

Kaname - *peaks over Yumi's shoulder* Why am I a total emotional wreak in this chapter?

Me- * looks up at Kaname, coyly* Well, cuz you miss Zer-Zer here. *pats kitty Zero eating a bunny shaped cookie*

Zero- Mew

Kaname- *nosebleed*

Ha-ha total OCC Zero there. But that would be awesome!

Chapter 2: Feelings

Kaname couldn't help himself the pain was just too much for him. His heart, felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. The vampire prince laid still on his red sofa; hand over his eyes, blocking them from the blazing devil, one of a vampire's worst enemies, the sun. His pale cheeks showing twin tear lines. Kaname heard a soft knock on the big brown doors, leading into his room.

"Kaname?" The familiar voice came from the doors. "Is everything, okay?" The door opened with ease. Ichigo's jaw dropped, at the sight at his friend's completely trashed room. "What happened in here?" Kaname's head turned, to his friend, giving him a killer glare.

"Go away Takuma." His tone dark and evil, yet so lonely. The younger vampire's heart almost broke at the sight of his friend.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The pureblood turned his head away.

"This doesn't look like nothing." The blonde said, gesturing towards his friend's room. The brunette slid his legs over the edge of the sofa, and stalked to the noble in front of him. He looked into those dark crimson caverns. A chill ran up the blonde's spine. "Please, Kaname let me help you. What happened?" Kaname looked around like he was seeing his room for the first time.

FLASH BACK

Kaname busted into his room, his aura giving the whole night class a headache. The pureblood's anger was flaring. His heart was broken into a million pieces. The brunette rushed to his walk-in closet, and stepped in. The vampire prince stormed to the pile of secret pictures of Zero. Pictures of the sliver haired boy sleeping, patrolling, doing homework, eating, even in the shower - which was Kaname's favorite pictures, the ones he used to…..um 'entertain' himself-. More tears fell down his face.

"Why, Zero I loved you so much?" He grew his claws and started slashing at the pictures of his love. - [I think every Zero fangirl reading this is crying, I was. "I was like no Kaname give them to me!"]- He started with the one of Zero patrolling. His sliver hair, ears and tail, shining in the light of the moon. His back up against a tree, eyes closed. The young vampire looked so peaceful, it made Kaname's heart pang. More tears spilled, and the pureblood cried out, a heart breaking cry. Several windows cracked, and the rest shattered. He slashed the picture. Then moved onto another and another, till the whole pile was gone. Kaname's breathing was shallow, and his heart was pounding like crazy. Why, does he make me like this? This isn't right.

He slowly stepped out of the closet, his anger still not quenched. The vampire walked over to his bookcase and stared at the books in the container. He remembered asking Yuki, some books she saw Zero reading. Yuki of course asked why he was interested in what the slivered hair boy was reading, and he just said what he knew would make the girl smile. He wanted to get a better 'view' of what Zero was like. So instantly the brown eared girl, smiled and babbled on and on about the books she saw Zero reading. Kaname then sent out the maid to go and buy him the books, Yuki listed. He gripped the bookcase and threw it down.

"Ugh!" The pureblood slammed his fist into the wall multiple times, leaving blood on his hands. Kaname strolled to the other side of his room, but stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, he just felt pure disgust. He watched himself in the mirror. Why doesn't Zero love me? Am I not good enough for him? Is it because who I am, what I am?

"I hate you, I hate you!" Kaname screamed at himself, punching the mirror over and over. "Why, can't you be good enough for him!" Glass went flying, cutting the pureblood's face, arms, and chest, he didn't even flinch. Wounds healing instantly. Maybe his uncle was right?

'No one will ever love you because everyone sees right through your mask and knows you're just a broken slave.' Tears slipped down his cheeks, again. No, his uncle is wrong, not only is he wrong but he's dead. Rido would never hurt anyone he loves, ever again. About an hour later of trashing his room he ended up on the only thing that was unscratched, his sofa.

End Flash Back

Kaname's mind was somewhere else for a while, thinking of a plan. When suddenly his little brown dog ears perked up. "Get the maid, and tell her to fix up this room. I'll be out."

"Kaname, its 12:00 don't you think you should stay here?" When the gloomy prince turned to face him, the blonde instantly regretted his words. "I'm sorry." The younger of the two bowed respectfully and slugged away. Leaving Kaname to continue his journey. He pushed the big bulky doors of the Moon Dormitory open and slipped into the outside, lit by the light of the moon. Kaname jumped over the gate gracefully, landing on his feet. He sniffed the air searching for his target. Bingo! There it was. He casually walked to his prey. His plan in his mind.

The wind picked up, whipping around him and howling in his ears, all four of them. He walked over to the unexpecting perfect.

"Hello." The pureblood, greeted sweetly. Making the perfect jump.

"Oh, hello Onii-san!" The small brown eared girl sang out. "What are you doing out side?"

"I just missed my imouto." Kaname's face grew serious. " I want to tell you something very important. I want to know if I have your support."

"Of course Onii-san. I'll do anything for you."

Zero stepped out of his room, done 'cooling' off. He ran a hand through his soft sliver hair and sighed. The young vampire was still a little frazzled from his encounter with Kaname a few hours ago. Why did the older vampire attack him like that? Was he trying to bind me to him? Why would he even want that? Vampires are so strange. I might as well tell Yuki she can go to sleep.

The boy walked to where he smelled Yuki. He came close to the small brunette, and his heart instantly plummeted. Zero eyes widened till they were the size of dinner plates. He stepped back and then again. Tears building in his beautiful lavender eyes. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart very, very slowly. The ex-human quickly recovered when Yuki's chocolate eyes fell on him. Bright pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"Z-Zero?" She blushed even harder. Zero's gazed quickly turned into a hard glare at the smirking pureblood. Kaname held back a smile when he saw Zero's ears twitch.

"Why, hello Ze-"

"Shut up, Kuran and get back to fucking your dorm!"

"Zero!" Yuki cried.

"Well, it seems I disturbed the mother hen." Kaname turned to Yuki and placed a peck on her plump lips. "Good-night Yuki. Mother hen." He nodded.

Zero growled and mumbled under his breath a very hateful, "Bastard." He turned his back on Yuki and walked to his post. Yuki on his trail. After awhile of the stalking, the little perfect got on his nerves and he erupted. "What the hell do you want?" The smaller of the two winced, as if the words just burned a hole through her skin.

"N-nothing."

"Then stop following me!"

"O-okay, I-I'm sorry." She quickly ran away, and back to her dorm. Leaving the sliver eared perfect to his sulking. I can't believe it the pureblood attacks me and then h-he kisses Yuki. Why should I even care, she never loved me anyway. I don't even think I love her, well I do but only as a brother. But then what's this feeling of…..jealousy? Could it be for Kaname? No, he didn't have feeling for the older vampire like that or did he? The hunter shivered. Why is it so cold out? Zero hugged his jacket to his body.

Well that worked better then I thought it would. Kaname smiled softly. Oh, he couldn't wait for this plan to work out. He hummed softly and walked into his room. Just as he thought, it was already clean and fixed; and it has been only about ten minutes. He stretched, cracking a few bones.

MONDAY AT THE CHANGE

Zero's eyes popped up from the ground where they were glued to since Yuki got there. Zero saw Kaname's probing eyes looking at him. What the hell was he looking at him that way fo- No! Not now! He felt it, the dry throat, and the pain in his chest. He was hungry. Damnit! Zero looked around at where he was. Oh, Kami. Look at all their ripe throats. All of them where just asking to be bitten. No, no that's not right! I-I. Oh, come on just one little bit. No one will even care. Yes, everyone will! Zero took off running, right pass Kaname. -Who very much smelt the need radiating off the boy. - Kaname walked out of the group and followed Zero. Kaname sighed, why couldn't Zero just come to me? The pureblood just caught up to Zero when the younger male spun around.

"Leave me alone Kuran!" Zero's voice laced with venom. "I'm not in the mood, okay!"

"Ha, Zero since when are you ever in the mood? And anyway I'm just here to feed you, that's all." A low angry growl formed in the back of Zero's throat. The steaming perfect stormed off towards his dorm, the graceful pureblood on his tail. They walked into the Headmasters private estate and headed to Zero's room. The sliver eared hunter slipped his key into the lock and pushed the door open, stepping in. The pureblood following suit.

"Zero, you know if you just pay more attention to your own needs-"

"You would save both of us a lot more time. Yeah, yeah I know. Now let's get this over with already."

"As you wish." Kaname walked over to Zero's bed and sat down on the edge. The pureblood stripped himself of his white jacket and vest. He then unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. The ex-human was mesmerized by the sexy sight of the pureblood in front of him. The boy stared for a few more seconds making the older one smirk. Zero may not love Kaname yet but that didn't mean he couldn't get sexually aroused by him. I mean he is a healthy male after all.

"Come on, Zero-kun, I thought you wanted to get this over with?" Kaname watched Zero blush. I wonder what he would look like chumming from my sexual tortures. Would he blush like a sweet little Uke or try to look like a strong Uke that thinks he's a Seme. Kuran laughed wickedly inside his head. I'm going with the blushing virgin one.

"Oh, shut up!" Zero walked slowly over to the pureblood. He sat down next to Kaname, but he couldn't reach the older vampire's neck, easily.

"Come here." The vampire prince patted his lap. Zero eyes grew wide, but he recomposed himself before the other could notice. Zero stood and walked in front of the pureblood. The hunter slid one leg over the right side of Kaname's thigh and then his other.

KANAME'S POV

Just watching Zero straddle me was enough to make my friend perk up. God, I'm so screwed up. I looked Zero in his eyes to see beautiful lavender turn blood red. I can feel it, his tongue sliding up and down my throat. A moan, escapes my mouth. I live for these moments. My mind is fogged with the clouds of lust, but sadly that bliss was short lived. Why do you always hesitate?

"Zero?" Unwanted irritation slipped into my voice.

"What?" A shiver ran up on my spine. His voice is so husky.

"Come on. I don't have all day you know." Zero's head moved back and then I felt it. His fangs bite so deep it was unbelievable. "Ah!" It's never been this painful before. One of my hands snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to my chest. How does something so painful feel so damn good? Another hand moved into Zero's soft sliver hair, my fingers brushing his even softer kitty ears. I smiled to myself, listening to Zero's even deep gulps. This is my heaven. I always want to hold him like this. I can't wait to get more intimate with this beautiful boy. I can't wait to feel him tremble under me. "Uh!" Okay, now I'm very painfully hard. No more dirty thoughts.

ZERO'S POV

His blood it's so sweet. It's so good, I need more.

"Uh!"

Did Kaname just moan? Who gives a damn I just want his blood. I bit down harder forcing more blood into my mouth. I settled down on Kaname's lap. What the hell? Kan-Kaname's hard!

NARRATOR'S POV

Zero leaped off the heated pureblood's lap, ripping the older male's throat a little. His lavender eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"G-Get out!" Zero ripped the door open and pointed out.

"Zero let me explain."

"No, get out now! You disgust me!" No please, Zero I love you so much. "You're sick, you and your whole fucking race! Out now! Don't come near me ever again!" The pureblood shuffled out of the peeved ex-human's room. Damn it! That set me back. What am I going to do now? Kaname looked back Zero's way, over his shoulder. Maybe I could force him into it? The pureblood shook his head. No that wouldn't be right. This is your entire fault. Kaname mentally yelled at his penis. Why couldn't you just stay down? "Ugh!" It's so uncomfortable to walk now. Okay, desimulating thoughts. Um, Headmaster in a pink frilly apron and nothing else. Ah! Oh my- I'm so mentally scared!

SATURDAY NIGHT

I haven't seen Zero in five whole days, well except at the change but that's not enough. Yuki came bouncing up to Kaname.

"Kaname, do you want to go shopping with me and Zero later?" Yuki smile was so bright it was blinding. The pureblood slipped a peek at the sliver eared boy behind Yuki, glaring viciously at him.

"I would love to." Her smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. Yuki knows that he didn't love her, she is in on the plan. That didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of the situation. The brown tailed girl squeezed Kaname, cuddling his chest.

"Thanks so much Kaname. It's just not fun shopping with Zero. He doesn't buy anything!"

"Well, don't worry I'll buy enough for both me and Zero. Okay?" The pureblood sneaked a sly smile at the seething hunter.

"Yup! Thanks Kaname!"

"No problem, now go get ready." Kaname faked a smile, ruffling her brown hair. Yuki skipped away, her brown dog tail wagging. For some reason, Zero stayed. "You should get ready, too. If you don't come, I'll drag you out clothed or not."

"I'd bet you'd like that wouldn't you." It was more of a statement then a question. Zero turned on his heel and walked over to his dorm.

When Zero was out of hearing distance, Kaname stated "Yes, Zero I would like that. I would like that a lot." A sad smile fell across his face.

Zero entered his dorm, and slipped on a gray long sleeved tee-shirt that had the hunter symbol on the back of it in blood-red and a pair of dark blue jeans. He then slipped on his trench coat. -It's the beginning of winter- Sigh. "Why did Yuki have to invite that bastard?" I guess I just have to suck it up, like usual.

Yuki put on a pair of neon hot pink skinny jeans and a long sleeved hot pink shirt. I can't wait to go shopping with Kaname! Yuki smiled a sad smile. She bent down and slipped on her light pink U.. -Ugh pink overload! - Why doesn't Nii-chan love me? Well, at least he found love. Even if Zero doesn't love him yet, he'll come around sooner or later. For Nii's sake I hope its sooner.

Zero and Yuki headed over to the gate where they were to meet Kaname. They were on their way when Yuki stopped.

"Yuki?" Kaname turned to the small brunette, Zero just stopped.

The small girl groaned. "I don't feel so good. I'm going to head back. Okay?" Zero stepped to the 'sick' girl's side.

"I'll bring you to your room." Yuki pushed Zero away lightly -Teehee Light. Sorry just had to say that. *shot*-

"No go. I want you two to go. Kaname, buy me some cute things."

"You got it. Now go back to your dorm and get some rest."

The girl nodded her head, and waved to the two boys. "Bye, guys have fun!" This better work, come on brother. Do you know what I'm giving up? Shopping!

Kaname turned to face Zero. "I guess it's just you and me, Zero."

"Sadly, yes. Come on lets go." A cold gust of wind hit Zero and Kaname hard, making their coat flutter a little. Only if they knew that, that gust of wind was the warning of the changes that was going to happen between the two of them tonight. -Yes my lovelies this is where it starts to get good. - Our two favorite boys started out on their journey into town.

They've been walking through the town for a while now in very awkward silence. "So, Zero where would you like to go first?" Kaname asked, getting sick from the silence that surrounded them.

"I don't care." Zero grunted. Annoyed that the pureblood kept calling him by his first name.

"Uh, okay well then I'm going to pick where we go. If that's okay with you, Zero?" Zero stopped short in his tracks and turned to Kaname, anger contorting his face.

"Stop acting like we're friends Kuran! Cause we aren't!" Kaname inwardly winced. Those words hurt so much. Kaname made a few glances around him and noticed that Zero was gaining them some unwanted attention.

"I'm very sorry, Kiryu-kun. I didn't know you felt that way." The brunette muttered, his voice stained with sadness. Unseen sadness filled his burgundy eyes.

"How could you not know! The only reason I'm out with you now is because Yuki wanted me to!"

"Wow, that guy's telling him off." A male bystander whispered.

"Poor Kuran." A female commented. -She knows his surname because Zero said it.-

"I wonder if the brunette likes the sliver haired guy. I mean look his eyes show so much sadness." An earless female stated.

"I agree." The other girl's companion answered.

"Kiryu-kun, please lower your voice your drawing attention to us."

"No, I will not lower my voice! I'm getting so tired of you thinking you know everything! You know Kuran there was something bothering me for the longest of time now."

"And what is that Kiryu- kun?"

"Why the hell would you try rape me," No, Zero please don't say this here. In front of all these people. Kaname outwardly winced when he heard that the people gasped.

"No, I didn't try to rape him. It's just-"

"Don't lie to them Kuran! I think they deserve to know! Now let me finish! And then you go after Yuki!" Kaname's face was scarlet now. "Oh, if that wasn't enough you get arous-"

"That's enough Zero lets go!" Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and dragged him away from the crowd.

"Why are you afraid people will know the truth?"

"No, it's just I don't want to be embarrassed any further."

"Oh, I'm so sorry master. Please punish me." Kaname got turned on by Zero's innocent words.

"Don't talk like that." Zero ripped his hand out of Kaname's grasped and walked into a ramen shop. 'What did I do now?' Kaname slowly walked in after Zero. He saw Zero sitting at a table sipping a few strands of ramen. The silver eared boy's tongue flung out catching a few strands of noodles in a very sexual looking way. That acted turned the pureblood on even more. I wonder how that tongue would feel running down on my- No, no thoughts like that. Not right now at least. The dogged eared boy slid into the seat in front of the other boy.

"Listen Zer- Kiryu. I'm sorry I offended you. Could you please forgive me?" The perfect gave the pureblood a confused glance.

"Why do you care if you offended me or not?" Come on Kuran you can do this. Tell him, tell him right now!

"Because…because I l-love you." Zero laughed. Wow, Zero's laugh is so beautiful.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, Zero I'm very serious." The pureblood gave the other a stern look. "I have a question Zero. How do you **really** feel about me?"

"I don't love you," Kaname's face fell. "but lately I've been getting this feeling when I'm around you. Like the feeling I use to get with Yuki." The dark haired boys eyes lit up. It wasn't love but it's a start! "I'm sorry I snapped at you before." Kaname was suddenly taken back. Zero….apologizing… to me. Oh my god, it's a sign of the apocalypses, everybody hide! The two sat in silence till a waitress walk over, blushing, asking Kaname if he would like something to eat. Kaname ordered a bowl of Tonkotsu ramen. The two males sat and enjoyed their bowls of ramen. Kaname staring at Zero from under his dark brown hair. He watched Zero's little pink tongue flick out and catch strands of ramen like before. Zero's so hot.

The two finished. The dinner went well no fighting till…the bill came.

"Here's your check. Thank you. Come again." Zero reached for the bill, but Kaname snatched the check away before him.

"Let me Zero."

"No. I wanted to come here."

"Hey, Zero isn't that Yuki with Kaito?" Kaname said softly, pointing outside.

"What!" When Zero looked away, Kaname flagged down the waitress and paid. The younger turned back to the elder when he noticed he was tricked.

"Bastard." Zero muttered.

"That's very rude Zero, I knew my farther." The silver haired hunter rolled his lavender eyes. "Come on, Zero lets go."

Kaname slid out of the booth, followed by Zero. Zero looked up and noticed the sky was rather gray.

"Kaname it looks like its going to snow."

"Hm, why yes it does." Kaname stopped suddenly. "Zero." Said boy turned.

"Yes?" Kaname swallowed his fear and got ready for rejection.

"Will you go out with me?" The pureblood looked into wide lavender eyes. Zero turned back around, his back to Kaname. He grabbed his arm.

"Okay." Kaname did alittle virtory dance inside his head. "So, Kaname does this mean this is our first date?" The other boy walked to Zero and place his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"If you want it to be."

"I guess." Suddenly reality hit Zero hard like a ton of bricks. "What about Yuki?"

"Oh, um how do I say this but that was just a façade to get you to love me."

"Wow, Kuran that's pretty pathetic."

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

"I guess so."

TO BE CONTINUED

If any one wants to be in the new story I'm writing put your description in your review and I'll pick two people from this story and another two from my other story. Also, um everyone review before did I reply cause I think I did but I can't remember. Thank you for reading.

Please review they feed my plot bunnies.


	3. The Date

Hiya, Everyone that reads my other story. I'm delaying it, for now. I just can't think of anything. I hate how O.C Zero is in this fic. Also peoples meh need a Beta. Enjoy.

Disclaimer! Me no Own V.K or Loveless.

Chapter 3: The Date

"Bastard." Zero muttered.

"That's very rude Zero, I knew my father." The silver haired hunter rolled his lavender eyes. "Come on, Zero lets go." Kaname slid out of the booth, followed by Zero. Zero looked up and noticed the sky was rather gray.

"Kaname, it looks like its going to rain."

"Hm, why yes it does." Kaname stopped suddenly. "Zero." Said boy turned.

"Yes?" Kaname swallowed his fear and got ready for rejection.

"Will you go out with me?" The pureblood looked into wide lavender eyes. Zero turned back around, his back to Kaname. He grabbed his arm.

"Okay." Kaname did a little victory dance inside his head. "So, Kaname does this mean this is our first date?" The other boy walked to Zero and placed his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"If you want it to be."

"I guess." Suddenly reality hit Zero hard like a ton of bricks. "What about Yuki?"

"Oh, um how do I say this but that was just a façade to get you to love me."

"Wow, Kuran that's pretty pathetic."

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

"I guess so." Zero's lavender eyes twinkled with something that Kaname couldn't name. The pureblood turned around and walked slowly, with a distracted Zero on his tail.

"Where do you want to go?" Kaname asked. The pureblood frowned when he didn't get an answer. "Zero?" The brunette stopped dead in his tracks. He then felt something bump into his back hardly, and heard a soft grasp. Kaname turned around, and saw the kawaii hunter on the ground. The older of the two males chuckled, before he extended his elegant hand.

Zero rolled his delicious lavender eyes, and stood up himself. The sliverette dusted his clothes off, and stated, "I can get up my self, thank you very much." Kaname smiled sweetly. His hand snaked its way over Zero's shoulder and the hunter found himself extremely close to the pureblood. He only time he had been this close to Kuran was when he feed off him. Even though it was gaining both of them very disapproving stares, but against himself, Zero couldn't feel any more comfortable. The hunter sighed softly, his eyes drifted up to the peaceful looking pureblood.

"Fags." A thirteen year old boy muttered to his friends, when he saw the sight of the two males together. The truth was he was actually very jealous of the brown haired man. He wished he was the one holding the beautiful silver haired boy, he wished he was the one who got to make love to him. The strange thing is, is that he usually seen the silver eared boy with a brown haired girl, so he never really thought he was gay. The thirteen year old rushed passed the couple and headed towards his parent's ramen shop. He would probably see the lavender eyed hunter next Sunday.

Kaname narrowed his dark burgundy eyes at the thirteen year old. Well he expected a lot of people to disapprove of their relationship but he didn't think someone would in the first five minutes. It really pissed him off. The pureblood looked down at the little kitten in his arm and noticed he was looking at him. Kaname smirked and asked arrogantly, "Can I help you Zero?" The ex-human grew red and quickly adverted his eyes to a very…..colorful shop.

The younger boy looked up to his companion and asked innocently, "What kind of shop is that Kaname?" The pureblood followed his gaze and smiled; an evil plan coming into his mind.

"Hm, well I don't know what kind of shop that is, so why don't we go check it out." The truth was, was that the pureblood did know what kind of shop it was but if he told the hunter he wouldn't get to see the cute blush spread across his face as he saw the interesting items that this particular store sold. Kaname let Zero go. The hunter nodded and began his journey to the very bright store. He opened the door and blushed instantly.

"Uh….Kaname?" The little hunter looked up to Kaname and his eyes widened when he noticed the pureblood was smirking. "I'm going now." Zero retreated quickly out of the exotic store.

The pureblood grabbed his wrist, and whined teasingly. "But we just got here." Zero looked at the older male like he went insane.

"Kaname you know what kind of shop this is?" Lavender eyes wide, the hunter looked around, his tail swaying nervously.

Kaname shook his head. "I don't know but all the stuff here looks like fun." He began to drag a very unwilling Zero further into the store. The pureblood smiled evilly when he noticed at very intersecting item in the store. "Ne Zero look at that. That looks fun." The younger of the two turned his head, his kitty ears flattened as he looked at the item.

Kiryuu gulped and found his voice. "That looks painful." Well duh, of coarse it would be painful to have a rope wrapped around your manhood tightly and two others spreading you butt cheeks. What the fuck was Kuran thinking when he said this looked fun? The perverted pureblood leaned in and read the description of the item.

"It says the more you grow the tighter the rope gets, and it's only two thousand yen." He looked at the red hunter and smiled. He's so cute when he blushes. "So what do you think?"

"It sounds and looks painful." The hunter looked away, hiding his blush. "Can we leave now?"

"Aw, just a little longer." The pureblood was just moving to a different platform when a heavy set shop owner, without his ears and tail, came tugging over to him.

"Can I help you boys?" He asked in his scratchy voice. 'Probably from years of smoking.' Zero thought.

The pureblood smiled at the man. "No we are just looking, thank you though." The man nodded and eyed Zero, smirking.

He leaned into Kaname's ear and whispered. "You the Seme?" Zero heard the man and his face contorted with anger. Bastard how dare he ask something so personal! And what Kaname wasn't the Seme, what if I am. The hunter felt like laughing. He wished. No way would Kaname let a Level D top him. The pureblood chuckled, and smiled, saying, "Yes I am." He then shot the hunter, who had turned away to look at something else, a that ass belongs to me look, making the shop owner laugh. "Then come this way I have the perfect thing for you." The shop owner walked to the back of the store and got two things, a wooden paddle that had the word Seme written in Kanji, and a collar with chains attached to it, that also came down to a pair of cuffs. "What's your little pet's name?"

"Zero." The pureblood knew he was saying it to make a joke but it was like Zero wasn't a human, not a vampire, but an animal and it kind of of pissed him off. "But you don't have to put any name on the collar, I'm not going to buy them…..yet."

The shop owner nodded. "You want me to reserve them for you?" The only respond he got was a nod and the owner put the items into a little box. "What's your name kid?"

"Kaname." He muttered, and the owner scribbled his name down on the box.

"Just come back when you want them, but if you're not back in two months their up for grabs again."

"Okay, have a nice day now." With that the pureblood walked away and back to the little silver haired boy. "Would you like to leave now?" The ex-human's kitten ears shot up and he turned around.

"Yes." The two walked out together, not holding hands, not holding each other, just really close. The pureblood looked over to Zero. 'Why is it so awkward now?' The strange yet awkward silence went on for what seemed like forever, but was finally broken when a flash of red light shot across the sky. Zero looked up in awe. "Kaname look fireworks!" The brunette looked up and smiled, grabbing Zero's hand.

"Let's go to the park, it looks like no ones there." The dog lead his cat companion to a bench in the park, which was surrounded by roses and lilies, and covered by a big cherry blossom. They both sat down, and watched at the fireworks lit up the night sky. The reflection of the ball of fire, shown in the pond in front of them.

~:~

After an hour the fireworks continued. The little hunter laid his head on Kaname's shoulder, smiling softly. This reminded him of when he and Ichiru would sneak out and come to watch the fireworks every Sunday night at nine. Kaname heart warmed at the sight of the calm perfect. It was nice to see him with out his usual glare, which usually covered his beautiful face. He wrapped a loving arm around the hunter's waist and smiled contently.

A yellow and red firework exploded threw the sky, and then a blue and green one. One the showed the face of Miku Hatsune, another that showed a pink heart. Both smiled brighter when they saw one of the fireworks say, 'Will you marry me Naomi?'

~:~

After another hour went by and the fireworks died down, the two got up and headed out of the park. What neither of them noticed was that they were holding hands. They both looked at each other and couldn't help smile. The pureblood wanted so badly to kiss Zero but he didn't know he would let him. The hunter looked down, is he going to kiss me? They continued to walk and noticed that almost all of the stores where closed. One of the few stores open was the sex shop they been in earlier. They inched closer to each other so that their shoulders were touching. Zero looked at Kaname and blushed softly looking away again. Both of them frowned when they walked to the gates of Cross Academy. Now they had to go back to being a pureblood and a Level D, not allowed to show their true emotions. They continued to walk until they came to the fork in the road, where they would have to say good-bye. They let go of the others hand and stood their, one wondering if he should kiss the other, the other wondering if he would kiss him. After a while Zero grew impatient. He sighed putting aside his pride and kissed the pureblood quickly and shyly on the cheek. The silver haired boy blushed and practically ran down his path, waving to the pureblood and yelling softly, "Goodnight Kaname!"

The pureblood smiled touching his cheek, and called after the hunter retreating form. "Goodnight Zero." The pureblood headed down his own path and passed the guard at the gate, walking blissfully to his room. 'Now tomorrow's visit won't be so bad.' The pureblood thought happily. Kaname went up to his room and changed into his crimson silk Pjs. He got under the covers and inhaled the scent of Zero off of his suit jacket.

Sorry it was so short, I really wanted to finish it before the Fourth of July, because of the fireworks. So happy Fourth of July to those that celebrate it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
